Harry Potter and the Secrets of TIME
by blue mittens
Summary: Harry has gone through a lot in the past 5 years. Now he is getting closer to finding out why.
1. The news on privet drive : PROLOUGE

The rain was pounding on small circular glass window of the airplane. Elisabeth Anne Parker, called Elisa by those who know her well, sat and dreamily stared out the window. She wasn't much for flying and was beginning to feel a sinking sensation in her stomach as the plane slowly descended. She hated muggle ways of transportation, and was silently cursing her sister, whom was sitting beside her. Amy Lee Parker grabbed a tight hold on Elisabeth's hand as the plane hit the landing. Amy was a muggle, much to her own disgust. She would have given anything to be as lucky as her older sister. Elisa was pretty, with light brown hair and fierce almond brown eyes with a slim and tall figure while Amy was short, with blonde curls that were slightly wispy and eyes the color of a very dull blue.

Indeed, the two were opposites in every way shape and form. Elisa was athletic, Amy was girly. Amy was creative and artsy, Elisa wasn't. So things were mostly balanced... but Amy felt the bitterness of life every time her sister left for wizardry school in the fall and every time her mother performed a spell.

At a time like this Amy felt especially bitter. Her mother had decided to move to Britain, to enroll Elisa in Hogwarts, which was known as the best wizardry school in the world. Amy wasn't really clear on why they had to move half way across the globe, but she was dead set against it. In the end it came out that her mother also had a reason for moving and if they didn't they would all be in immediate danger. So with all of their lives on the line, they packed up, left America, and were now in London.

As they left the plane, Amy felt her life slip away as she knew it. She realized in a flash that every thing would be different.... If only she had known how much different.

It was early in the summer holidays and already Harry Potter had begun to feel himself pine away for the school to begin. The Dursleys stayed out of his way and he stayed out of theirs. He spent most of his time alone, reading and sometimes just thinking, since he had nothing else to do. The anger and pain built inside from the death of his godfather, Sirius, was held inside through the day but came hurtling at his subconscious at night. He hardly slept, due to the horrible nightmares that interrupted his slumber. He often remembered life before Hogwarts and tried to see if it was better than now. Before he would have easily said yes, but now he wasn't so sure. A lot of hurtful memories had burned their outlines in the back of his head and he couldn't escape them.

Four weeks before his birthday, the most exciting thing to happen in four years (since the Weasleys came and picked him up in a flying car) happened to privet drive. The Dursleys' next-door neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Devon were getting a divorce and selling the house. Aunt Petunia began busy gossiping and Uncle Vernon began unloading his concerns.

"Petunia, let's just hope we get normal neighbor this time around. The Devon's were always a tad dodgy," Uncle Vernon said at breakfast one morning, while stuffing his extremely red face with bacon and eggs. Aunt Petunia agreed as she meekly poured the coffee and offered Dudley his fourth helping of eggs. Harry found all of this pointless... he was never allowed to talk to the neighbors anyway.

Two weeks after the news was announced of the Devon's departure, it became news that a highly respectable American would be moving into the Devon's old house with her two daughters. Aunt Petunia instantly became obsessed with cleaning the house and doing yard work. "We have to show these Americans that we are respectable people as well," she stated firmly to anyone who would listen. Uncle Vernon also became enthusiastic about the movers because word had it they were very well known, and could pull a few strings to get him that big promotion. Since she got no help out of Dudley (who sat around watching TV or going around with his cronies), Harry was normally put to work with the tedious chores. Harry felt no anticipatation whatsoever.

On the day of Harry's 16th birthday, he was awoken by the sounds of the moving vans.

He had no idea of the surprise that awaited him.


	2. TIME finally breaks through

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize isn't mine. Everything you **don't** recognize is mine

--- This is my first fanfic story ever hope u like it... if u don't, tell me what I can do better!!! Thanks BlUe MiTtEnS

CHAPTER 1

(The section before was a prologue!!)

Harry stretched as he got out of bed, gingerly put on his glasses, and glanced at his clock. It was only 6:00 AM, but already the new neighbors were busy moving in. He stood up quietly hoping that none of the Dursleys' were awake. As long as he was up he might as well work on some homework. He still had to write three rolls of parchment for history of magic about Burris Glendor, a famous Auror. He listened for the snores, and was finally convinced it was safe to continue. He had managed to sneak his homework up in his room, after the Dursleys' had again locked it in the cupboard under the stairs. As long as he was careful, the Dursleys' would never know.

Harry unscrewed the ink, dipped his quill in it, and was just about to begin writing when the doorbell echoed through the silent house. The snores seized and Harry heard the distant grumble of Uncle Vernon. _So much for that_, Harry thought as he quickly gathered up his parchment, ink, and quill and put it under his floorboard quickly as Uncle Vernon's steps got closer. He looked out the window, to see who on earth would be here this early in the morning. Standing outside the door was a tall, skinny girl with long brown hair. He couldn't see much else because the rain earlier that night had left the window smeared. However, before Uncle Vernon opened the door Harry could have sworn that she had looked up at the window and had seen him and as she did, he had a weird, eerie feeling of dejavu (sorry misspelled can't find in spell check ï 


	3. The Hogwarts Express Ride Back

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or setting; They rightfully belong to JKR.

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express Ride Back

Harry and his best friend Ron were standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting for Hermione and Elisa to show up. It had bee the first time in their lives that either had been early for the train departure. Harry suspected that the reason Ron had dragged Harry out of bed that morning at 5:00 AM had something to do with Ron's eagerness to see Hermione again, after she had spent the holidays visiting Victor Krum.

Harry however was excited about seeing Elisa. After their first meeting they had spent the last weeks of July talking just about Hogwarts. It was nice to finally have someone he could actually talk to during the holidays. At the beginning of August, Harry left for Ron's house with a little bit of a happier mood. Elisa made Harry promise he would help her out the first day of school; it turned out that she was extremely nervous about a new school, and wanted to make sure nothing awful happened.

Hermione came through the wall with two trunks and Crooshanks right underneath her arm. "Harry! Ron! I am so excited to see you two, it's been so long!"

"Welcome back," Harry said smiling, helping her with one of the trunks. "What is in this thing?" Harry asked as he tried to lift the trunk.

"Oh just some extra reading. I brought them so we can do extra studying for the N.E.WT.S." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Leave it to Hermione to _bring_ more work to do.

"Why weren't you back last week like your letter said? We waited forever for you at Diagon Alley." Ron questioned Hermione as they began walking to the train to put away Hermione's things.

"Nice to see you too, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well why not? After all you were planning on coming with us to Diagon Alley... We don't like being stood up."

"Look, Ron... things happened that were out of my control. I had to stay a little bit longer." Hermione said defensively as they boarded the train and made their way to the compartment.

"Would you two stop?" Harry whispered noticing glances from fellow hogwarts students, "People are staring at us."

"Well, did Krum want you stay longer? Nice to see where our friendship is on your priority list," Ron said ignoring Harry.

"I did not stay because Krum wanted me to stay longer. I stayed because I wanted to stay longer Ron. Again things happened... okay?" Hermione said, growing impatient.

"What things?" Ron asked as they turned into their compartment and set Hermione's things down.

"It's absolutely none of your business Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said in huff and turned and stomped down the corridor without a look back. Harry, who was sick of the bickering, was glad she had decided to leave.

"What does she mean it's none of my business? We are friends... Of course it is my business." Ron asked Harry.

"Don't know mate. But we better get back to the platform, we have to meet Elisa, remember?" Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Oh yes, the capitalistic American. Joy." Ron said sarcastically.

"She isn't bad, Ron."

"Maybe not... but most Americans are." (DO NOT TAKE THIS PERSONALLY, ALL YOU AMERICANS OUT THERE... he he I am one too after all)

"Well some Brits are bad, too" Harry said as he made his way off the train. (DON'T TAKE THAT PERSONALLY EITHER!)

"Well the American better hurry," Ron said checking his watch, "she has about four minutes."

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around as he heard a voice call out his name behind him. He turned around to see Elisa Parker about 20 feet away, having a rather difficult time caring all of her luggage. _Speak of the devil_, Harry thought. Ron gave Harry a quizzical look as if to say 'This is the girl you were telling me about?' and then some what amused, he and Harry both went to give Elisa a hand with her trunk and all of her other bags.

"Thanks," she said, "You must be Ron," she said noticing him for the first time.

"That's me," Ron stated, while his ears turned a shade of red, "We have to hurry. We have less than two minutes to board the train... and I still have to say goodbye to mum."

"Here I'll take this," Harry said grabbing Elisa's bag from Ron, "You go say bye to your mum, and we'll get all this stuff on the train. Tell Molly I say bye ...and thanks for everything." With that Ron left and Harry and Elisa made their way to the train.

"So anyone know who the defense against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Ron asked while unwrapping a chocolate frog. The witch with the food trolley had passed by five minutes ago and wrappers and candy lay everywhere. Ron was visiting Harry, Elisa, Ginny, Dean and Neville in the compartment. Needless to say, the compartment was very cramped. Ron was supposed to be in the Prefect compartment or else patrolling, but Hermione was still edgy so Ron had avoided her at all costs. Introductions had all been made, and Elisa seemed to be feeling more and more comfortable.

"No idea, mate." Dean said, while slipping an arm over Ginny's shoulder. Ron's eyes grew cold as he noticed Dean's gesture. Harry had to suppress a laugh.

"Someone told me Snape finally got it," Ron said after he got over Dean's action, while Neville stared in horror from Ron's statement.

"Snape, did get the job Ronald." Luna said at the doorway. Everyone jumped at seeing Luna stand silently in the doorway. Everyone else went on ignoring the comment... no one took her seriously.

"Hello Luna," Harry said good-naturedly as everyone else went on with the conversation. She just ignored him.

"Hello," she said dreamily as she sat down next to Ron, much to Ron's discomfort.

"Harry, let's go find Hermione... We have to plan err... our study groups." Ron said jumping up and heading out the door. Elisa was in deep conversation with Ginny so Harry grabbed his bag and followed Ron out the compartment. He wanted to show Ron and Hermione the picture, anyways. Ron was waiting outside the compartment. "Let's go. She's got to be around her somewhere around here. I didn't want to be around Loony Luna." Ron said shuddering.

"I have to show you something anyway... It's really weird." Harry said shaking his head, referring to the picture.

"Alrigh..." Ron started but cut off in surprise. At that exact moment, the train came to a halting stop, causing Harry and Ron to fly forward. There were sounds of screams and bodies falling. Then, all was dark.

Okay: Hope you liked the chapter. I am trying to get the plot to go faster. Write me any comments. PLEASE REVIEW. Also take no offense to the reference to Americans and Brits! Just something to show Ron's attitude towards Elisa. Okay that's all. PLEASE REVIEW so I know if there is something that I can do better. Thanks!

XOXO

BlUe MiTtEnS


End file.
